


Crowley goes to Starbucks

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Other, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley goes to Starbucks....leaves frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley goes to Starbucks

Crowley walks into a Starbucks. He orders his drink. Waits pacientlly. Enjoys the offbeat jazz. Watches the people filter in and out of the cafe. His cup is placed at the hand off counter. He looks at his cup closely. It reads, "Crotey".  
He goes red with rage, "its bloody Crowley!" He screams. Exits in a puff of smoke.  
The end


End file.
